Le retour de l'enchanteur
by Storiesmania
Summary: Harry est prêt à affronter son destin, cependant alors que le sort de mort s'élance vers lui, il ne perçoit rien. Que s'est-il passé ? (mention de MPREG)


Note d'auteur:

Voilà un nouvel OS sur un couple atypique.

J'espères qu'il vous plaira :D

* * *

Le retour de l'enchanteur.

Il est prêt. Il sait qu'il doit se sacrifier afin que ses amis puissent survivre et terminer son travail, car il est un Horcruxe. Il comprend également que toutes ces années, Severus comme Albus l'ont protégé comme ils l'ont pu. Les deux sont morts désormais, comme son parrain, ses parents, Remus et Tonks ainsi que beaucoup d'autres personnes. Il en a assez de cette guerre, de devoir se cacher, de pleurer ses amis tombés au combat, d'entendre les cris de douleurs, de peur et de rage, que ce soit ceux des créatures, des fantômes, des portraits ou des autres humains de chair et de sang.

Il s'avance vers la mort confiant, la pierre de résurrection dans sa main, sa famille à ses côtés. Il entre dans la clairière remplie de mages noirs, Hagrid attaché solidement et maintenu loin de lui. Enfin, il sent le regard de Tom Jedusort sur lui et voit ses yeux rouges. Il l'affronte du regard alors que le sort de la mort s'élance vers lui et il se surprend à clore ses paupières. Cependant, le jeune homme ne le sent pas le toucher. Stupéfait il rouvre les yeux et se rend compte que quelqu'un s'est interposé entre lui et le mage noir. Il murmure alors avec soulagement:

\- Oh merci Merlin...

A sa grande surprise une voix d'homme répond:

\- De rien mon grand. Je t'ai déjà perdu une fois Godric, je ne vais pas laisser cet abruti t'arracher à moi de nouveau foi d'Emrys Merlin Light prince des enfers et des enchanteurs !

Un silence de mort s'installe à ces mots et Harry en profite pour détailler son sauveur. C'est un homme âgé d'une trentaine d'années en apparence, ses cheveux roux lui vont aux épaules paraissant aussi chauds que des flammes, il est très grand et bien bâti. Il se dresse de toute sa hauteur devant Voldemort, sa baguette sortie, une sphère de magie verte dans son autre main qui est en train de l'absorber sans effort. Le plus jeune ne peut pas voir ses yeux qu'il imagine bleus à cause des légendes sur cet homme qui circulent autant dans le monde sorcier que le moldu. Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, mais il le remarquera plus tard, pour le moment, il admire le calme du plus puissant sorcier de l'histoire et jubile devant la terreur du seigneur des ténèbres et de ses Mangemorts.

\- Toi. Encore. J'aurais dû me douter que tu reviendrais pour finir le travail que tu avais commencé il y a plus d'un millénaire. Il est heureux que je sois immortel et que père ait accepté de me garder en dormance pour que je puisse revenir le sauver à temps. Tu as trop longtemps échappé à la Mort. Tu es à cours de temps vil Mordred, ou quelque soit le nom que tu te donnes à présent.

\- J'aurais voulu ne jamais te revoir ! Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Tu ne peux pas me tuer !

\- Oh que si ! dit-il en se tournant vers Harry, levant autour d'eux deux un bouclier les protégeant de toute forme de sortilèges susceptibles d'être lancés par les ennemis autour.

\- Je sais que tout au fond de toi tu te rappelles de tout Godric, alors s'il te plaît, aie confiance.

\- Appelle-moi Harry. J'y tiens. Ma mère avait choisi ce nom et elle est morte pour me protéger de lui.

\- Très bien. Harry… Ne bouge pas d'accord ?

Le jeune homme ne répond pas, restant parfaitement immobile face à la baguette du mage qui incante dans une langue étrange, terrifiant les Mangemorts mais l'apaisant lui. Cela lui laisse une impression de chaleur, de douceur qui envahit tout son corps, de ses pieds à sa tête puis une cuisante brûlure se fait sentir au niveau de son front alors qu'il voit sortir de sa peau une chose noire. Il pousse alors un cri de douleur et s'effondre contre Merlin qui le rattrape d'un bras alors que de son autre main il se saisit du morceau d'âme. Il le regarde un instant avant de le broyer sans pitié, sa main étant brièvement devenue une flamme des enfers, aussi destructrice pour les Horcruxes que le Feudeymon. Ensuite, gardant toujours le brun contre lui, le grand roux se lève puis agitant sa baguette en chêne blanc il prononça :

\- J'en appelle aux pouvoirs de mon héritage infernal, que les âmes souillées soient dès cet instant purifiées et qu'enfin meurt celui qui a tant fuit la mort.

Plus loin, les étudiants voient Nagini prendre feu puis le hurlement de Voldemort fige toutes les personnes présentes dans les environs et enfin, la guerre est finie. Les partisans ayant peur de finir comme leur maître, prennent la fuite tandis que d'autres sont attrapés par les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ou des gens du Ministère.

Merlin sourit à cette vue puis libère Hagrid qui l'accompagna à la cours de Poudlard alors que lui porte Harry contre lui. Une jeune femme cria en le voyant arriver, pensant qu'il a tué le héros de la guerre. Mais, le demi géant se place entre le sauveur de son ami et les autres qui ont sauté à des conclusions trop hâtives et ont tous leurs baguettes pointés sur eux.

\- Calmez-vous tous ! Il a sauvé Harry ! Notre ami est simplement inconscient, explique-t-il de sa voix forte qui résonne dans tout le champ de bataille. Je vous présente, Merlin, protecteur et maître de nos fondateurs et aussi de l'élu. Sans lui, il était mort et beaucoup d'autres parmi nous seraient tombés au combat.

\- Merlin ?! LE Merlin ?! s'exclame Minerva choquée.

\- Évidemment. Je n'ai pas la manie de faire des cachotteries comme mon cher descendant Albus.

\- Vous… Quoi ?! Il était de votre sang ?!

\- Bien sûr Professeur McGonagall. Il m'a souvent parlé de vous mais il n'a jamais voulu discuter à mon sujet apparemment. Paix à son âme.

\- N'auriez-vous pas pu le sauver ?

\- Non, il avait choisi. Et je vous assure, il est bien maintenant. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui. Allez plutôt panser vos blessures. Les enfants ont besoin de vous. Je ne veux pas perdre plus d'élèves que je ne l'ai déjà fait durant tous mes siècles à attendre le bon moment pour revenir.

\- Je comprends… Mais… C'est tout de même très étrange.

\- Nous aurons le temps de discuter plus tard. Maintenant, je vais vous aider à rassembler tout le monde, dit-il avant de placer Harry sur son bras ne tenant pas sa baguette et agite celle-ci, faisant léviter les blessés quel que fut leur camp et rassembla les corps ensembles.

Une fois tous les vivants à l'infirmerie, il rejoignit ce lieu et coucha Harry sur un lit, s'installant à son chevet, puis avec habilité et rapidité, il lui administre des soins tout en cherchant quelque chose du regard parmi les élèves. Il examine la magie de chacun et sourit en ressentant dans des jeunes de l'âge d'Harry, les énergies de ses étudiants favoris, Rowena, Salazar et Helga. Eux aussi n'ont pas encore conscience de qui ils ont été dans leur vie antérieure mais il va les aider à s'en rendre compte quand ce sera la meilleure chose à faire. Mais avant ça, ils ont encore tellement de pain sur la planche.

Il soupire en voyant l'état déplorable de ce qui avait été un merveilleux château et petit à petit, il envoi sa magie dans les murs afin de commencer quelques réparations urgentes. Ainsi, les habitants peuvent voir des morceaux de leur école se remettre en place d'eux-même et la tombe de leur directeur est remise en état. Il verse quelques larmes à la pensée que la sépulture de son propre descendant a été pillée puis il laisse son esprit vagabonder jusqu'à Nurmengard. Là, sa magie récupère le corps froid de Gellert Grindelwald puis une seconde tombe apparaît aux côtés de celle du directeur. Il sait, contrairement au reste de la population magique, que le duo n'a jamais cessé de se voir et de s'aimer et il ne veut pas les voir séparés par une aussi grande distance même s'il sent qu'ils sont ensembles au paradis, à regarder ce qu'il se passe en bas.

Personne n'ose faire de commentaires sur ce nouvel ajout, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres du personnage qui lorsqu'il sent qu'Harry est plus en forme, cours de lit en lit pour aider à soigner les autres. Il ne se repose pas un instant, impressionnant les gens, qu'ils soient jeunes ou anciens. Il ne s'arrête que bien des jours plus tard alors que l'école a retrouvé de sa superbe et s'effondre dans les bras d'Harry venant tout juste de se réveiller d'un long coma magique.

\- Imbécile ! Tu aurais dû faire plus attention Merlin, grogne le garçon en caressant les cheveux de l'enchanteur, le plaçant sur le lit qu'il a occupé jusqu'à maintenant.

Sous le regard de ses amis, il veille avec tendresse sur l'homme venu d'une autre aire, l'observant même fabriquer des potions d'une extrême complexité alors qu'il n'a jamais été brillant dans cette matière. Hermione le soupçonne de se faire aider et pourtant, son frère de coeur ne laisse personne approcher ce coin de l'infirmerie à part Poppy. Il est extrêmement possessif vis-à-vis de lui et si ses camarades ne comprennent pas tous, deux jeunes femmes et un jeune homme cependant le laisse respectueusement faire. Ils sentent que quelque chose a profondément changé Harry et ne veulent pas le déranger. Dans ses yeux verts brille une étincelle que beaucoup attribuent à de l'inquiétude mais qui en réalité est la manifestation de l'amour d'une âme sœur pour sa moitié.

Parfois Luna s'autorise à approcher et il la laisse faire, sachant qu'elle ne fera jamais de mal à quiconque est encore moins à un très grand défenseur des créatures magiques. Il a plus de mal au début à faire confiance à un certain blond aux yeux gris mais constatant qu'il veut simplement aider, le laisse faire. Enfin, la brune loyale et sage aux cheveux bouclés se joint à eux, achevant de reformer l'alliance des fondateurs. Ils sont Harry, Hermione, Drago et Luna désormais. Mais avant, il y a longtemps, et pas qu'un peu ils ont été Godric, Helga, Salazar et Rowena. A son réveil, Merlin les retrouvent donc tous, heureux de voir qu'ils ont compris sans aide, mais surtout que les deux derniers sont ensembles et que la seconde se soit trouvé quelqu'un qui a première vue est digne d'elle, Neville Londubat. Il se redresse doucement dans son lit et les félicite alors que celui qu'il aime vient le câliner, le forçant à se rallonger en disant :

\- Pas question que tu bouges trop vite toi. Tu m'as suffisamment effrayé pour toute une autre vie en tombant dans les pommes comme ça !

\- Je te le promets, je ne suis pas prêt de recommencer, dit-il, se laissant cajoler.

Les autres décident de leur laisser un peu d'intimité sachant qu'ils ont plein de choses à se dire et ils quittent l'infirmerie, exceptionnellement déserte, la majorité des patients ayant pu rentrer chez eux. Les autres, sont rassemblés dans la grande salle, pour la cérémonie de l'adieu et si Merlin a un moment veut y assister, il renonce à l'idée en voyant couler les larmes d'Harry quand retentissent plusieurs noms, dont celui de Dumbledore. Il serre alors le jeune homme contre lui et caresse ses cheveux avec tendresse en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Ce n'est que plus tard, quand son âme-sœur lui raconte l'ensemble de sa vie, que Merlin comprend à quel point chaque personne perdue a compté à ses yeux.

Le mage décide alors pour l'anniversaire de sa moitié, de lui fabriquer des tableaux animés représentant tous ces gens afin que jamais il ne soit séparé d'eux complètement. Il trouve ce qu'il lui faut grâce à sa magie et à ses excellentes relations avec les gobelins. C'est ainsi que le jour des 20 ans d'Harry, parce que ça a quand même prit un moment pour tout mettre en place, le manoir Potter, reconstruit, a maintenant dans ses murs, une peinture représentant James et Lily Potter, une autre Gellert et Albus Dumbledore, ceux-ci s'étant mariés en secret il y a longtemps de cela, une autre encore de Severus Rogue, une avec Sirius et enfin la dernière, avec Remus et Tonks. Teddy leur fils est tout particulièrement ravi de les voir ce jour-là et remercie tonton Merlin avec effusion.

Le mage adore le gamin et il aimerait bien pouvoir en avoir avec Harry, seulement c'est un peu compliqué et il veut que son compagnon puisse finir toutes ses études avant de chercher à régler ce souci. Il ignore que son vœu va se réaliser plus tôt qu'il ne le pense jusqu'à ce que, peu avant de souffler ses bougies, le sauveur du monde sorcier ne s'évanouisse. Poppy présente pour l'événement avec son mari Horace, se précipite auprès de celui qu'elle a si souvent soigné dans son enfance et est la première à découvrir la nouvelle et à l'annoncer avec un immense sourire :

\- Harry est enceint.

Un bruit de chute suit cette révélation alors que Merlin s'est effondré. Il lui faut un moment avant de reprendre ses esprits et de commencer à sautiller de droite à gauche, plus heureux que jamais. Il sait maintenant que rien ne va plus menacer sa famille et il attend avec impatience que celle-ci devienne plus grande.


End file.
